1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor memories, and more particularly to memories with power control.
2. Related Art
A typical desire for integrated circuits, including memories, is to have reduced power consumption. This may be achieved by disabling portions of the memory during a low power mode, reducing the number of active circuits during normal operation, reducing the power supply voltage, or some combination of these. It is desirable to not reduce the reliability or speed of operation or reliability or use more area. Often it is not possible to achieve all of these objectives. So it may desirable, for example, to reduce power consumption even if it requires a little more area. The particular application may value an increase speed sufficiently to be worth a corresponding increase in area.
Accordingly there is a need to provide further improvement in reducing power consumption of a memory while addressing one or more of the issues raised above.